


Rabbit Season

by missdibley



Series: The Red Nose Diaries [18]
Category: High-Rise (2015), Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: F/M, High-Rise - Freeform, Jealousy, OFC - Freeform, Texting, long-distance romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-25
Updated: 2015-09-28
Packaged: 2018-04-23 09:42:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4872067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missdibley/pseuds/missdibley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carmen feels the heat all the way from Spain when Tom confides he’s been getting unwanted advances from a co-star who won’t take no for an answer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

  _Of course you realize, this means war!"_

(Bugs Bunny)

My favorite part of Friday afternoons at work was when the markets closed. My colleagues on the desk would close out their positions and call their clients to discuss the day’s trading. I would check in with my vendors, my dudes in operations, and the kids in client services to make sure there were no fires I had to put out. Once done we, the traders and I, would stumble to [South Branch](http://www.southbranchchicago.com/) for sidecars, or [Rivers](http://riversrestaurant.com/) in the CME building for mojitos, or all the way to [Ceres](http://www.cerescafechicago.com/) on Lasalle to hang with the commodities nerds who liked to talk grain futures over lots and lots of beer.

But since I took up with Tom, my new routine involved taking a few minutes to myself, telling the guys to order me my usual glass of Lagavulin and I’d catch up, then using the relative quiet and calm after everybody left for a little textual healing with my love.

> Tom: fuck
> 
> Carmen: what’s wrong baby
> 
> Carmen: tell me
> 
> Tom: tired
> 
> Carmen: u sleeping stretching eating ok
> 
> Tom: yeah
> 
> Carmen: existential fatigue?
> 
> Tom: she won’t stop
> 
> Carmen: who
> 
> Tom: sienna
> 
> Carmen: won’t stop what
> 
> Tom: throwing herself at me
> 
> Carmen: what
> 
> Tom: wouldn’t stop grabbing during photocalls
> 
> Carmen: FUCK THAT BITCH
> 
> Tom: button
> 
> Carmen: no srsly FUCK HER
> 
> Tom: baby
> 
> Carmen: kick her bony ass
> 
> Tom: button no
> 
> Carmen: but shes not listening 2 u
> 
> Tom: says shes joking & anyway we already “fucked” in h-r so...
> 
> Carmen: thats fucked up imma show her whats what
> 
> Tom: no - gonna lay low then 2 paris on sunday then home agn
> 
> Carmen: u sure
> 
> Tom: yeah ill be fine
> 
> Carmen: ok - admit it: jealous me = horny you
> 
> Tom: well… :)
> 
> Carmen: asshole
> 
> Tom: brat
> 
> Carmen: thats my boy
> 
> Tom: luv u button
> 
> Carmen: love u 2
> 
> Tom: good night
> 
> Carmen: sweet dreams

“Carmen?”

I dropped my phone in my lap and looked up to find my boss Jacob smiling at me from the doorway.

“Jake, you’re smiling at me.”

“What? I don’t usually smile at you?”

“No, you’re usually swearing over the phone whenever we get calls about our data looking like shit.”

“I like to think of my calls as high-impact phone conferences.”

“Very funny. Anything I can do?” I waved him into my office, where he took a seat in my guest chair and grabbed a handful of mini peanut butter pumpkins from the bowl on my desk. He popped one in his mouth and chewed.

“Yeah. Can you go to Europe for me next week?”

I sat up in my chair. “What?”

“Europe. You know, where the history comes from.”

“Yes, I know it well. And I know that joke, too. At least when you steal jokes, you have the good taste to steal from Eddie Izzard.”

“I’m sorry, I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“So… Europe?”

“I was supposed to meet with some new folks at [ICE](https://www.theice.com/index) but they want me in New York next week for stuff with the [SEC](http://www.sec.gov/).”

“We’re not in trouble, are we?”

“No, just working group stuff. Bunch of meetings with lawyers, policy dudes. I gotta go.”

“So what am I doing at ICE?”

“Just introduce yourself to the new data folks, some new scientists who decided to emerge from the ivory tower of academia so they could write us new [trading algorithms](http://www.investopedia.com/articles/active-trading/101014/basics-algorithmic-trading-concepts-and-examples.asp) and make a pile in the process. They like the face-to-face, and you’re the nicest person who works here. After me of course.”

I rolled my eyes at him. “When do I go?”

“Meetings are set for Tuesday through Thursday morning in London. Have travel book you on a Sunday flight so you can get over your jet lag on Monday. They can also figure out which hotel is closest to the exchange so your taxi receipts won’t be completely awful.”

 _Hmm,_  I thought.  _London._  My lips up curled into a grin. Jake quirked an eyebrow when he noticed.

“What are you up to?”

“Nothing. Just… do you think I could fly to Paris tomorrow? I can get the train to London on Monday.”

Jake nodded slowly. “You’re seeing him again, aren’t you?”

“Whoever do you mean, Jake?”

“The guy George said he saw you with in the Daily Mail. The actor.”

I blushed then shook my head. “Jake, I think your husband needs to read proper news.”

“He’s homesick, says the tabloids here are no good.”

“I’ll buy him a subscription to the Enquirer, then,” I deadpanned.

Jake laughed, then stood up. “Good night, Carmen. And thanks again.”

“Thanks, Jake. Good weekend.”

I picked up my phone.

> Carmen: hows my favorite press rep
> 
> Luke: about to fall asleep
> 
> Carmen: hows our boy
> 
> Luke: did he tell u
> 
> Carmen: yeah
> 
> Luke: sorry
> 
> Carmen: j'ai un plan astucieux
> 
> Luke: uh oh
> 
> Carmen: u think tom would be up 4 a visitor next week
> 
> Luke: cant stop you can i
> 
> Carmen: promise 2 b good won’t distract
> 
> Luke: fine
> 
> Carmen: just need a few days to cheer him up & anyway just found out i have 2 go 2 ldn - work - tack on paris before
> 
> Luke: convenient
> 
> Carmen: i think thats the universe telling me i need to kick siennas ass
> 
> Luke: NO
> 
> Carmen: fine
> 
> Luke: i mean it
> 
> Carmen: ok

Sitting back in my chair, I put my feet up on my desk and stared at my computer screen. I’d email travel to book my flights, get myself together to head out to join the boys for drinks, and start my weekend. But first I had to look again at the pictures from Spain. Didn’t Sienna look so sweet, gazing adoringly at Tom and Luke? Didn’t she look just like a wolf in sheep’s clothing? Designer sheep’s clothing, of course.

I took a few deep breaths to calm myself, remember that my plan to surprise Tom was all about missing each other and connecting and love and sex and just the two of us. It was absolutely not about me going to London and running through the streets, clinking bottles together and yelling [“Sienna! Come out to play!”](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NwwY9y6O3hw) like I was in  _The Warriors_  or something.

I knew Tom could take care of himself, be gracious even in the face of Sienna’s advances.

But.

Just because Tom was a gentleman didn’t mean I had to act like a lady.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On a quiet Sunday morning, Carmen and Tom reunite in Paris, if only for a day, before they have to separate again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 9/28/2015 - Just saw pics of Tom in Rome. ARGH. I'm going to leave this fic as is though. Carry on!

_I love Paris every moment  
__Every moment of the year  
__I love Paris, why oh why do I love Paris  
__Because my love is near_  
(Cole Porter, “I Love Paris”)

* * *

**Carmen POV**

“BEEP!”

“Ma’am, I’m sorry, but the metal detector randomly picked you for inspection.”

It was Saturday evening at O’Hare, and crowds were light in terminal 5. I nodded at the TSA agent, who waited for me to grab my bags off the conveyor belt. We walked to a stainless steel table where, after tugging on a pair of blue latex gloves, she began to go through the contents of my purse.

“Almost done… just a second.” The agent withdrew a pink ping pong paddle. the same one I had stolen from the Wimbledon party in July. She held it up, then peered at me. “This is a ping pong paddle, correct?”

I nodded. “Yes, I do love to play when I get the chance.”

The agent shrugged. “Why is there only one? Don’t you need two to play?”

I felt my cheeks get warm as I tried to come up with an explanation. “Um, my friends have their own paddles. We’re very particular.”

“And this lingerie you packed, that’s the uniform?” She arched an eyebrow at me.

I smiled sweetly. “Yes. That’s right. It’s the French way.”

The agent squinted at me, then carefully replaced the paddle in my bag. “The French have an interesting way of doing things.”

“Well,” I chuckled. “You know what they say…  _vive la différence.”_

* * *

**Tom POV**

“Monsieur? Monsieur Odysseus?”

_“Ah, bonjour Monsieur Valentin.”_

I had just come back from my morning run which, as I got older (and slower), took a little longer to complete. But as I was in Paris, a day early for the pre-premiere of  _Crimson Peak_ , I was at least able to enjoy the beauty of my surroundings. The lobby of the hotel was empty save for me and Mister Valentin the night manager, who was about to get off duty. He approached with a tentative smile on his face.

_“Bonjour, Monsieur Odysseus. Comment était votre course?”_

_“Très bon, comme toujours._  Erm… was there something you needed?”

“Ah, yes. A young lady is waiting for you in the library, just this way.” He gestured towards a door at the far side of the lobby, just beyond the lift.

“A young lady?” An image of an eager fan, clutching a smartphone and homemade art work, came to mind. I smiled while shaking my head ever so slightly. Guess the Marais wasn’t off the beaten path after all.

“Yes, Monsieur Odysseus. She asked for you by your name, the name you used to register so I thought…”

 _Shit._  I remembered telling Sienna my assumed name for hotel stays during a night of drinking with Luke and Ben. I didn’t recall hers but I remember the gleam in her eye when she heard mine, then asked  _“Who’s Odysseus? Is that a rapper?”_

“Did the young lady give you a name?”

“Of course, and quite an unusual one as well.” He chuckled to himself.

“Begging your pardon, but the name…?”

“Pee-nee-lohp.”

“Pee-nee-lohp?”

“Oui. Pee-nee-lohp of Ee-ta-kah.” He frowned at his pronunciation. “Apologies, sir, but I find it is an unusual name.”

“Do you mean Penelope? Of Ithaca?” As soon as I said the words, I felt warm in my chest. My face spread into a wide smile when Monsieur Valentin nodded enthusiastically.

“Oui. Do you know her? Shall I send her up to your room?”

I shook my head. “I can take her myself. And thank you again. Enjoy your day.”

The library was a small room with a high ceiling, and stuffed bookshelves that covered three of the four walls. The fourth wall was dominated by a bay window that looked out onto the hotel’s private courtyard. There, in the morning light, curled up on a chaise with a plush lavender mouse tucked under her chin, was my Carmen.

* * *

**Carmen POV**

“Penelope.”

I had only shut my eyes for a moment, stretched out on a chaise under my trench coat, before I fell asleep. Then there was the weight of someone sitting at my side, a large, warm hand gently rubbing my leg. When I opened my eyes, there he was. Pink cheeks, a thin film of sweat on his face and neck. When he licked his lips, I wanted to take him right there.

“Odysseus."

My eyelids fluttered when Tom leaned forward and kissed me gently on the forehead. He sat up and smiled dreamily.

“How did you know my name?”

I ran my fingertips along his jaw, delighting in the feel of the stubble. “Classics. Cambridge. You love the  _Odyssey_.” I shrugged. “Lucky guess.”

“I liked the name you gave.” Tom kissed the tip of my nose.

“Thought you might. Nerd.”

“What are you doing here, in Paris?”

I yawned and stretched a little, laughing softly before I replied. “I wanted to see if the French toast is as good here as it is at home.”

“Funny. Very funny.”

I pulled him in for another kiss, one that was soft and gentle and sweet on my lips, then slow and wet when Tom licked my lips and slipped his tongue into my mouth. He sat up and looked pleased with himself.

“I found out Friday afternoon that I have to be in London later this week for meetings. My boss was okay with me taking off early and surprising you. Is that alright? I don’t want to dist… ”

Tom cut me off with another kiss, nuzzling my cheek before sliding his arms around me. I shut my eyes and buried my face in his neck. Jesus, he smelled good. Who smells this good after a run? I kissed the hollow of his throat and he purred in my ear.

“Have you eaten yet?” He nibbled on my earlobe.

“Oh shit, that feels… ” I whispered. “No food yet. I fell asleep before I could even order coffee. What time is it?”

“Half eight. That’s 8:30 to you, Button.” He kissed my cheek.  _“Koumpí.”_

“Hmm, I like that. Is that Greek for…?”

“Button? Yes, it is.”

“Do you have any work stuff today?”

Tom shook his head. “No. Off until tomorrow morning. Interviews, then the premiere. You want to stay for that?”

“Love to, but I should leave for London tomorrow. My meetings aren't until Tuesday, but I’d like to get an early start on my prep.”

I licked the side of Tom’s neck, and he shuddered.

“Oh god, Button…”

“I don’t suppose…”  _(lick)_  “…you know…”  _(lick)_  “…of a place…”  _(lick, nibble)_  “…where I could stay?”  _(suck)_  “Hmm?”

Tom covered my mouth with his, massaging my tongue with his. His fingers through my hair, I whimpered when he tugged on my curls, just a little, and my head fell back. My neck exposed to him, he leaned down and began to nibble on my collarbone.

“I think I know a place. Let’s, erm… go upstairs… and discuss terms.”

“Okay,” I whispered. “Lead the way.”

* * *

**Tom POV**

The light followed us from the library up to my suite.

In the library, it was dim and gentle, framing Carmen as she had lain sleeping, waiting for (maybe even dreaming of) me to return from my run.

It danced over her face as we rode up together in the tiny lift, the caged kind that didn’t have solid walls, just elaborate gates that let in light from the floors as we passed them.

In my suite the light was filtered by sheer curtains that hung over the doors leading to a small balcony. I had left the doors open, so the curtains swayed in the breeze.

I let Carmen lead me to the bed, where she sat me down and helped me tug off my shirt. She gave me a gentle push and I fell back, laughing as I bounced slightly on the mattress. I pushed off my trainers as she began to pull off my shorts. It was her turn to laugh when she saw I hadn’t worn underwear.

“Doesn’t that hurt? Your cock,” she took me in hand, then chuckled when I moaned at her touch. “Just, swinging or whatever while you run?”

“The shorts offer some support. It’s not entirely uncomfortable.”

“Really? As endowed as you are?” She ran her thumb just along the underside of the tip of my cock, and I inhaled sharply, then sighed with pleasure.

“Oh yes…”

I propped myself up on my arms, sitting up slightly so I could watch her get undressed. With her hair loose around her face, she looked sweet and girlish. I sat up and ran my hands over her breasts, still trapped in a bra of coffee colored lace, as she pulled her jumper up over her head. I hooked my fingers over the waist of her skirt, tugging it down when she unzipped it at the back. And there she stood, in her bra and knickers, grey stockings held up with a bright red garter belt.

“Why do you…” I shook my head and chuckled.

“Why do I what? What am I doing?” Carmen bent over slightly to detach the suspenders, then remove her garter belt.

“You just got off an eight hour overnight flight. Why aren’t you wearing pajamas, yoga pants with a sweatshirt and trainers?”

“I like what I like. Do you not like it?”

In reply, I wrapped my arms around her at the hips, drawing her close so I could bring my cheek to rest on the soft swell of her belly.

“That’s what I thought,” she whispered.

I loosened my grip on her so she could step out of her heels and crawl up onto the bed. I moved up, lying on my side as I pulled her in for a kiss. We lay like that, just kissing and stroking each other. When she hooked a leg over my hip, I shifted back and brought her on top of me.

Carmen felt so good, so warm and real in my arms. We just lay there, again just kissing, my hands tracing circles on her back while ran her fingers through my hair. Her lips were soft, and she tasted faintly of strawberries. When I sucked on her bottom lip, she whimpered then rolled her hips.

“Oh Button…”

I unhooked her bra then tugged it off, taking the opportunity to massage her breasts and run my thumbs over her nipples. When she sighed, I sat us up and took a breast into my mouth.

“Fuck… please,” she whispered, arching her back and pressing herself into me.

I licked small wet circles around the nipple on one breast, then the other, flicking the tip of my tongue. I groaned as I felt how wet she was between her legs, thrilled at her squirming on top of me. When she started to move her hands up from my back to my hair, I took her hands in mine and held them by her side. The only time I took my mouth off her hard nipples, her soft breasts, was to tilt my chin up and present my lips for a kiss.

When I finally released Carmen’s hands, it was to check her wrists, that I hadn’t held them too firmly. I kissed them, then looked up into her eyes. They were big and dark, soft in the morning light.

“Are you alright?”

When Carmen nodded, I asked again.

“Could you say…”

“Yes, Tom,” she whispered. “I’m alright.”

“Lie back, darling.”

I helped her off my lap, and then onto the bed. Moving down, I positioned myself between her legs, breathing gently on her sex. She lifted her hips off the bed slightly so I could tug her knickers down her legs. I ran my hands up her inner thighs, pushing them apart gently and then placing my mouth over her slit. She cried out as I began to kiss and lick her there. Just tracing, not pushing into her folds, though I wanted to, that’s how intoxicating her scent and her taste were. But not just yet.

I slid my hands up to rest on the tops of her thighs, then brought my lips up to her clit. I tickled it with the tip of my tongue, pressing only slightly harder when she raised her hips to me. Her whines of pleasure made me eager, almost desperate, to make her come as soon as I could.

Instead, I took my time, squeezing her thighs in my hands as I continued to lick and suck, nip and kiss. She tugged on my hair and I groaned in response, laughing when she whined. My tongue flicking at her clit, moving my hands so I could slip one finger, then two inside of her.

I looked up to find her gazing at me, her eyes flashing, dark with lust. I closed my eyes and sucked, faster and harder, my fingers curling inside her, until at least she bucked so hard I splayed my free hand on her belly and held her down, so I could feel how hard she shook as she came for me.

Her arms were open and waiting for me when I crawled back up to kiss her sweet mouth. I lay my head on her shoulder and ran a hand idly up and down her arm. I felt her kiss my temple, so I looked up.

“Oh my.”

“Welcome to Paris,” I murmured, and she laughed.

“Ready?”

“Oh Button…” I began to protest weakly but relented as she ran her hand down my chest and brought it to rest on my hip.

Carmen shifted as I knelt between her legs, opening herself further. She gently circled her clit with two fingers, biting her lip in anticipation as she watched me take myself in hand and brush the tip of my cock against her slit.

“Oh!” Her hips jerked, and I rolled my own forward. We gasped together when I entered her. She felt so good, snug and warm and wet. I had to stop myself from sinking into her quickly, completely. I wanted to make this to last.

“Oh Tom…” she whispered before she grabbed my ass and pulled me in close. I thrust forward, filling her completely and we were still. Everything stopped, for a moment, then another and another, as we connected.

She kissed my neck and I craned down to swipe at her lips with my tongue. I pushed myself up on my arms so I could look at her, look at us, as we moved together. When her legs went up, they opened further, and I could go deeper. Harder. Even as I fucked her, even as she moaned for me, I wanted more. More of her, and more of this heat, this lust between us.

“Harder! Harder, Tom!” Carmen pleaded with me, begged and I complied. She slipped her hand down to her cunt, circling her clit with her fingers. I could feel her tightening, clenching around me.

“Oh god, I’m close. So close… almost. I’m gonna…”

I groaned when she screamed my name, came for me. I managed a few more quick, hard thrusts before I followed, coming hard inside of her.

Carmen laughed when I finally let myself collapse on her, kissing and sighing into my ear.

“Oh my love,” she cooed. “That was…”

 _“Pas mal,”_  I chuckled and she slapped my ass.

“That was better than not bad, and you know it. Asshole.”

“Brat.” I turned my face to kiss her on the lips.

“Darling,” she whispered.

“Button.”

“Odysseus.”

“Penelope.”

“So are you home then? Is this home?”

I pressed my nose into the crook of her neck and inhaled.

“Yes,” I murmured as I closed my eyes. “You are.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carmen and Tom get ready to enjoy a week of cozy domesticity in London until an unexpected invitation arrives in the mail.

_“There will be killing till the score is paid.”  
_ (Homer, The Odyssey)

**Carmen’s POV**

****As soon as I walked in the door at Tom’s house on Monday afternoon, my phone buzzed in my coat pocket.

“Hey baby.”

“You get in okay?”

“Yeah,” I replied. I looked around me, taking in the books and the strings of twinkly lights draped over the lofted area that overlooked the living room. “I’m good.”

“Welcome home, Button.”

“Oh baby…”

“I mean it, Car,” he whispered. “It’s your home, too.”

“So does that mean I can redecorate?” I shrugged off my coat, then started circling the room.

“Whatever did you have in mind?”

“I was thinking shag carpeting in the kitchen…”

“No! Please, not that!”

“Okay… shag carpeting in the bathroom instead. And maybe one of those marbled mirrors mounted on the ceiling above your bed…”

“Well, that doesn’t sound so bad.”

“I’ll pick up some samples, then.”

“Perfect,” Tom chuckled.

“Are you leaving for the premiere soon?”

“Ah… Luke just tapped his watch so I guess that means I’ve got to go.”

“Knock ‘em dead, baby.”

“Do you want me to call you after?”

“No need. Enjoy yourself, and I’ll see you tomorrow, okay?”

“See you… at home.”

I sighed. “Yes. At home. I love you.”

“I love you, too.”

* * *

Tom was waiting for me the next evening when I got home from work, wearing an apron over his jeans and sweatshirt. He was putting a full English breakfast on the table for supper.

As soon as he saw me walk in the door, wearing a suit and heels, my hair in a twist at the nape of my neck, he made a sort of choking sound then pulled me onto the floor for a quickie.

“In this house we have dessert before the main course,” he muttered in my ear while we fucked. “Especially if one of us is wearing a business suit.”

“You’d better not come on my skirt, then,” I murmured. “Cum is kind of hard to get out of Italian wool.”

“How do you know?” Tom bit my earlobe. “Unf… tell me before I… oh fuck…”

“Trust me on this,” I hissed in his ear. “Oh yes… there I… oh my… oh! Oh yes! Tom! Fuck me!” I came, hard and fast, letting myself go slack as Tom continued to pump into me. Then he came, and we lay there for a moment, listening to each other breathe. We started giggling like idiots then helped each other to our feet, trooping upstairs for a quick shower.

By the time we came back downstairs, with wet hair and clad in pajamas, supper was cold. We ate it anyway, sitting on the couch and listening to music, then eventually making out. I was about to let Tom get to second base when his phone rang.

“Hey Luke…” Tom smiled as I began cleaning up, carrying our dishes into the kitchen, loading them into the dishwasher, then wiping down the countertops. I made tea, then brought our mugs to the couch, where he sat scowling at the phone.

“What’s wrong?” I handed Tom his tea, then sat down and rested my free hand on the back of his neck.

“We have to go to a party Thursday night.”

"Whose party?"

“Recorded Picture, the production company. They wanted to throw a do for  _High-Rise_ , something of a belated celebration for the start of festival season as well as the distribution deals that were made for the UK and France.”

“Well, that doesn’t sound so bad…”

“Sienna will be there.” Tom looked at my face closely.

“Ah.” I set my mug down, then set my left hand on his thigh and squeezed gently. “You worried about her?”

“I am concerned,” Tom confessed. “But not about her.” He looked at me. “I’m concerned about you.”

“What?! Why?” I was about to get up and pace when Tom reached over and hugged me.

“May I remind you of what you said when I told you about San Sebastian?”

“No, but I’m pretty sure you’re gonna do it, anyway.”

Tom’s brow furrowed as he took out his phone and squinted at it. “Messages… texts… ah. You said, and I quote ‘FUCK THAT BITCH’ and ‘srsly FUCK HER’, then ‘kick her bony ass’ and ‘imma show her what’s what’”. He did a poor imitation of my voice, but I laughed anyway.

“I stand by my texts!” I cried. “That’s assault, and I don’t care if she said she was just joking. You told her to stop, and she didn’t. That’s fucked up.”

Tom kissed my cheek. “You’re right but… this party. I’m so proud of this film, of the work that Ben and Amy did. We should go. You’ll get to meet them, and Luke…”

I nodded. “I know. But do you have to spend any time with her? Can’t we spend the evening avoiding her and groping each other in dark corners?”

He laughed. “Of course.” He kissed my hand. “Just as long as you promise to behave.”

“Define be—”

“If we do end up having to chat to her, or get our picture taken with her, you’ll be nice.”

“Nice?!” I whined.

“Well, civil, at least,” Tom relented.

“Okay,” I muttered. “But I’d better get a nice picture with Luke Evans out of this.”

* * *

“Button, the Uber’s on its way!”

“Be right there,” I called down to the living room, where Tom was waiting for me. I was in the bathroom, looking at my reflection. I had dressed for battle.

I had found the dark blue satin gown in a lingerie store that carried only sizes above a 14. It was a new thing for them, the adorable clerk explained as she helped me try it on, party dresses and evening wear for their customers who were tired of seeing only fussy, matronly frocks that said “mother of the bride” instead of “the sex kitten who’s about to come for your man” in the shops. The dress had a deep v-neck, with jeweled straps that ran over my shoulders and crossed down my bare back, where the dress draped just under my shoulder blades. I skipped the knickers but wore a merry widow that defined my waist and hoisted my tits up. I pinched my nipples through the fabric, shivering when they hardened. A high slit exposed my right leg which, like my other limbs and the skin below the neck that I dared to show, was covered in a veil of shimmery body oil I had sprayed on myself when I got out of the shower.

My hair had been flat-ironed into submission so it fell in a sleek bob to my shoulders. The bangs lay straight and smooth on my forehead instead of curling around my ears like they usually did. My eyes were lined with liquid liner, looking sharp and feral. There was NARS Orgasm blush on the tops of my cheekbones, the tip of my nose, and in the hollow of my throat. Tempted though I was to put on my favorite cock-sucking red lipstick, I reached instead for a pot of Smith’s Rosebud Salve to dab on my lips.

I put my coat on over my dress before I joined Tom downstairs. He frowned when he saw me.

“You’re all covered up, Button.”

“Baby, it’s cold outside.” I offered him a cheek to kiss, then took a good look at him. I whistled. “Nice suit, dear. Did the tailor leave you any room to wear underpants under those trousers?”

Tom growled. “I want to see your dress.” When Tom tried to slip his hand inside my coat, I squealed and slapped him away.

“You’ll see it when you need to, and not before.”

“When I need to? What does that mean?”

Tom opened the door, and I stepped outside. I turned to look at him as he locked up.

“It’s just… I’m not sure, once you’ve seen me in it, how long I’ll manage to keep it on.”

“Oh Button…”

“Come on, baby.” I grabbed his hand and started pulling him towards the gate. “Car’s here.”

* * *

When we arrived at the party, Tom got out of the car first, walking the red carpet by himself. I followed a few feet behind with Luke, whose car pulled up right behind ours. We weren’t keeping the relationship a secret, but neither were we confirming anything to anyone. Tom had somehow managed to avoid questions about us in interviews, or answering them cleverly to bring the conversation back to the work. Luke took me inside, and was about to join me for the first of what I hoped would be many glasses of Champagne when he got a text on his phone.

“Car, can you wait? The film’s publicist has wrangled Tom, Sienna, and Luke outside for a photo op. I’m just going to pop out, make sure everything goes well.”

When I frowned at him, he patted my arm.

“I know but Sienna’s press rep assured me her client would be on her best behavior.”

I rolled my eyes. “Well if her press rep says so, it must be true.”

Luke arched an eyebrow at me. “Carmen…”

“It’s not like I’m accusing her of being a liar…”

“Please.” He sounded serious. “It will be fine. Don’t worry. Just this photo, and you and Tom will be free to enjoy the party. You don’t even have to stay the whole night.”

I nodded. “Okay. But if you’re wrong, I’m telling the Daily Mail that Sienna likes to kick puppies, and you have to back me up on that.”

“Deal.”

* * *

 _“Within half an hour almost all the women were drunk, a yardstick Laing had long used to measure the success of a party.”  
_ (J.G. Ballard, “High Rise”)

**Tom’s POV**

****“Hey Tom.”

Sienna was at my side, a smile on her lips. She shivered in a filmy gown that matched the color of her skin, looking almost naked in the flashing lights of the photographers taking pictures of us.

“Sienna,” I said tightly.

“How was Paris?”

“Parisian.”

“Oh, Tom. Don’t be like that. You still haven’t forgiven me for San Sebastian? I was only playing.”

“Of course you were.” I relaxed when I saw Luke (Evans) approaching us.

“Tom. Sienna.” Our co-star leaned down to accept a kiss on his cheek from Sienna, which triggered a bunch of flashes. Her eyes widened in response.

“Okay, Tom. Your turn.”

Before I knew it, Sienna had tugged hard on my tie to yank me down. As soon as I was within reach, she kissed me hard on the lips. I jerked myself away, and she laughed.

“Oh, Thomas. How you blush,” she said with a smirk. Turning to face the cameras, she hooked her arms through mine and Luke’s, then posed for the photographers. I wanted to yank my arm out of her grasp and stalk off, but I didn’t want people to wonder about that. I simply smiled as best I could, and waited until I could go enjoy the party with Carmen by my side.

 _Keep calm and carry on,_  I told myself.  _And get yourself a whiskey as soon as fucking possible._

* * *

Mobile reception inside the club was non-existent, so texting or calling Carmen was out of the question. It was an old disco, revived in vintage style for one night, just for the party. Guests were greeted at the entrance by barechested male models bearing trays of champagne, then escorted down one of two winding staircases to the main floor, which was set up for dancing. A glass lift was also available to take people down, though it moved too slowly for many of those who were eager to start partying in earnest.

Having made it down the stairs, I was scanning the room for her, a glass of Champagne in my hand, when two ladies knocked into me. Nothing was spilled but they look mortified just the same.

“Oh my goodness, I am so… here let me clean you off.” The cool blonde with the sweet smile began to pat my sleeves with a cocktail napkin.

“Oh Betty, he’s fine. Nothing spilled. But again, we are awfully sorry.” The cute brunette with the cats eye glasses chuckled, then shook her head. “Don’t mind her. She’s just trying to cop a feel, Mr. Hiddleston.”

“I am doing no such thing, Veronica!” Betty looked offended.

I laughed, thoroughly charmed. “I’m sorry, ladies but have we met before?”

“No,  we haven’t, so let’s correct that shall we?” The brunette raised her glass slightly. “I’m Veronica, this is Betty, and we think you’re delightful.”

“I’ll say.”

We turned to find Sienna standing behind me, a curious leer on her face. “Where’d you go, Tommy? You ran off after our picture!”

“Erm… I’m looking for someone. I was hoping these lovely ladies could help me find her.”

Sienna pouted. “Who could you possibly be looking for? I’m right here, and I’m ready to dance!”

Before I could make an excuse, Veronica shot Sienna a look before glancing back up at me. “Tom, how can we, Betty and I, help? You’re looking for your date?”

I nodded. “Yes, a woman. She’s Filipina, with black hair that she’s wearing straight to her shoulders.”

Betty looked thoughtful. “I don’t know if I recall anyone who… what did her dress look like?”

“Erm, I don’t know. She was wearing a trench coat when we arrived, and she wouldn’t let me see what she was wearing.”

Veronica’s eyes widened. “Ooooh, I bet it was good then.” She looked around the room, stopping when her gaze alighted on the glass lift. “I bet that’s her.”

I looked up and when I did, time slowed. The lift was descending to the dance floor, carrying a single passenger who was turned away from us. Though I could not see her face, I’d recognize her bare back, the way she rolled her shoulders, anywhere.

When the lift arrived and its doors opened, she stepped out and then around the elevator shaft to stand at the edge of the crowd. A path cleared so she could walk right to me without having to squeeze past people as they danced.

She was swathed in a deep blue satin that skimmed her body, the gorgeous hue setting off her creamy golden skin to perfection. The jeweled straps of her gown ended in a deep vee between her breasts, which looked ripe and ready, bouncing as she moved. Her hair, her dress, her skin — everything shone under the light of the mirrored ball that spun lazily above us. Her right leg was exposed with every other step by an impossibly high slit in her skirt, and I wondered if anybody would mind terribly if I took a moment to kneel at her feet and worship her cunt with my tongue. Because that’s how much I wanted her. That’s how much I needed her. Then and there.

Carmen joined us, smiling at Betty and Veronica. “Hello ladies, I’m Carmen. Lovely to meet you. I see you’ve met Tom. I hope he’s behaving himself.” She looked up at me and nodded.

“Hey.” Her voice was warm as she ran her eyes up and down me. When she licked her lips, I felt faint.

“Hi.”

“You gonna introduce me?” Carmen looked at Sienna, her eyes narrowing.

Sienna narrowed her eyes right back. “I’m Sienna. And you are…” She tilted her head.

“Yeah. I’m Carmen. I’m Tom’s girlfriend. And you…” She bit her lip, then grinned.

“You must be the simple bitch who’s been molesting my man.”

* * *

**Betty’s POV**

“Oooh!”

I turned to Veronica, who had a wide grin on her face. She was staring at Sienna, who had turned bright red when Carmen addressed her as “the simple bitch who’s been molesting my man.” I made a mental note to remember that when writing my next short story.

“Should we go?”

Veronica looked at me, horrified.

“Are you fucking kidding me? And miss what is clearly going to be an awesome fight? Girl, get the popcorn ready. Somebody is going DOWN.”

* * *

[“I’m not nervous. I’ll read a bitch. I will read ya ta filth!”  
](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KBqrBnvnlLU)(Jujubee, season 2, episode 7, “RuPaul’s Drag Race”)

**Carmen’s POV**

****“I’m sorry, but I don’t know what you think you’ve heard…”

I held my hand up in front of Sienna’s face and huffed. “Stop.” I lowered my hand. “Just… don’t.”

When Sienna opened her mouth, I brought my hand up, closing it in front of her face like a trap.

“Listen, you half-wit. It is one thing to think you can get a man by groping him. It is quite another when you continue to do it even after he has TOLD YOUR DUMB ASS to leave him the fuck alone. Do you not understand the word ‘no’? Let me help you. No means ‘stop touching me.’ No means ‘leave me the fuck alone. No means ‘what you are doing to me makes it difficult for me to do my fucking job.’ No means no, and if you still don’t get my gist, I’m sure the police would love to help me explain it to you while they’re taking Tom’s statement describing the times you’ve touched him after he has told you not to.”

“Oh but Tom I was only…”

“Sh-sh-sh! Did I say it was your turn to talk? The only reason we have gotten to this point is because this man, this incredible man, is too much of a gentleman to take it that far. He’s a good person. He’s decent and kind and talented, and more than I could ever deserve. He’s generous and patient and forgiving, qualities which you seemed perfectly happy to take advantage of, REPEATEDLY, because what? What is it that you needed so badly that you had to force yourself on him, then try to play it off like it was a game? Like he was overreacting?”

Sienna drew herself up and frowned at me. “I don’t think you should be talking to me like this.”

I rolled my eyes. “I’m sorry, but how else am I supposed to talk to the creature who doesn’t respect other people’s repeated entreaties to stop assaulting them?”

“I’m not…”

“If the next words out of your mouth aren’t ‘I’m sorry, Tom, for the way I treated you. It will never happen again.’ I swear…”

“You’re fat!” Sienna looked triumphant, crossing her arms as she looked me up and down. She frowned when I began to laugh.

“OH MY GOD I HAD NO IDEA THANK YOU FOR ALERTING ME TO THE FACT THAT I AM FAT.” I shook my head. “Where’s the Nobel Prize committee when you need them?”

“And your dress is terrible!”

“What? You’re still… listen.” I shook my head, then closed my eyes for a second as I pinched the bridge of my nose.

“I am fat. I am loud. I am rude. You may think my taste in dresses is awful but it must be working because I’m pretty sure that’s a hard-on and not a banana that Tom is pressing up against my back.”

“Oh Button…” Tom murmured. “You gave me away.” He chuckled when I backed up against him slightly, rubbing myself against his cock.

“I am all of these things, and more. So much more. But the thing that is the most important, the thing I need you to fucking understand so I don’t have to do this all over again is this… I am Tom’s. Me. Carmen.”

I stood up straight and stared at her, long and hard.

“I. Am. His.”

Sienna’s face was red, her nose scrunched up as she tried to come back with something. Anything. But she couldn’t.

“And lastly… about this dress or, really, anything I wear? Don’t worry about it. Because when anything I wear doesn’t please Tom? I just take it off.”

* * *

**Veronica’s POV**

I couldn’t help it. I had to get a picture of Sienna making this weird sort of face before she spun on her heel and stalked away. The flash went off and when it did, Carmen looked at me and smiled.

“You got that, huh?” She chuckled when I nodded. “Well, I’m sorry about that. All of that. I’m not usually…”

“Are you serious? That was… oh my god, but I kinda want to make out with you a little?” I could feel myself blush when Carmen smiled at me.

“I’m flattered but the only person I want to make out with is this one.” She tilted her head back and Tom nuzzled her temple. I melted a little bit when he did.

“Of course. You two…” I shook my head. “Too cute.”

“Thanks!” Carmen looked at my phone, then at me and Betty. “Do you ladies want a picture with Tom?” She looked up at him. “If that’s alright with you, of course!”

“WHAT?!” My mouth felt dry as I tried to speak.

Before I could say anything else, Tom got between me and Betty, even crouching down so we could put our arms around his shoulders gently, as Carmen took the picture.

“Ladies, you look adorable. Tom, I guess you look okay.” Carmen cackled, a twinkle in her eye.

“Brat!” Tom grinned back at her. He stood up, then bowed. “May I…?”

When I nodded, Tom leaned in to kiss my cheek. As he did the same for Betty, I gently patted the spot where his lips had been, next to where I had felt the gentle scrape of his stubble on my jaw.

“Lovely to meet the pair of you. But if you please, we’ll be off.” Tom took Carmen’s hand in his, kissed it, then led her off the dance floor.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of Carmen's showdown with Sienna Miller at the production company party for High-Rise is felt at home and on the web.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, I say, as far as I know, Sienna Miller is a lovely person who would never do anything like what has been described here.

_My wrath is as fearsome as my countenance is splendid!_  
(The Angel, “Angeles in America: Millennium Approaches”)

**Carmen POV**

My heart was pounding so fast as Tom pulled me through the crowd I thought I might pass out if he let go of my hand. People kept dancing and drinking while inside my head I felt wild and dangerous. I hadn’t felt like this since the first time I fought with Tom, the first time I fucked him. I felt high. As soon as those feelings, those memories came rushing into my brain, I could feel myself get wet. I moaned, loud enough that Tom looked back at me. I moaned again, and he licked his lips.

We slowed down as we approached the elevator, the doors of which opened slowly to reveal the two Lukes, Windsor and Evans.

“Hey Tom!” Luke Evans smiled at us, then stuck out his hand. “You’re Carmen, right? Tom wouldn’t stop talking about you when we were in Spain.”

I took a deep breath and nodded, releasing Tom’s hand so Luke could take mine. He kissed it so sweetly, I felt a tiny flutter in my stomach.

“Well, whatever he said, it’s all lies.”

Luke rocked back on his heels and laughed. Luke Windsor looked from Tom’s face to mine, and then back to Tom.

“You two alright?”

Tom slipped his hand up my back, trailing his fingers along my spine, until he gently cupped the back of my neck. “Carmen isn’t feeling well. I’m going to take her home.”

Windsor squinted at us. “If you’re sure. I’ll tell Ben and Amy you were sorry to miss them.”

“Thanks, Luke. Good to see you too, Luke. Now, if you’ll excuse us… good night gentlemen.”

Tom and I stepped into the elevator and pressed the button marked “0” for the main floor. As soon as the doors closed, he grabbed me around the waist and pulled me in close. When I looked up at him, Tom’s eyes were dark, the pupils blown wide with lust.

“You broke your promise, Button. You said you would behave,” he murmured, his lips curling into a grin.

I opened my mouth to reply and he covered it with his, kissing me hard while he slipped his hand under my skirt and began to touch the soft, supple flesh of my inner thighs.

* * *

**Veronica POV**

“Oh. My. Loki!”

Betty looked up from my phone, where she was looking at the pictures that Carmen had taken of us with Tom. “What is it?”

I tugged on her sleeve. “LOOK.”

Betty followed my gaze, which was fixed on the lift as it crept up back to the main floor. In it, Tom had one arm wrapped around Carmen, hand splayed on her bare back. I couldn’t see where his other hand was but if I had to guess…

“Does he have her…”

“Yes…”

“Just sort of pressed up…”

“Uh huh…”

“Against the glass?”

We sighed.

“Cor…” “Wow…”

Then I sputtered and started waving my hands at Betty.

“Betty, my phone!”

She handed it to me, and I lifted it to get a picture. All I got was the back of Carmen’s dress, her hair, and Tom’s hand as it slid down to grab her ass.

* * *

 _Now-now-now-now-now-now_  
_Now your girl might be sick but my girl’s sicker_  
_She rides that dick and she handles her liquor_  
_Will knock a bitch out, and fight_  
_Comin’ out swingin’ like Tiger Woods’ wife_  
(Ludacris, “My Chick Bad”)

**Tom POV**

There was Champagne, and a hint of roses, on Carmen’s lips. She whimpered as I touched her, my hand getting so close to her sex. I knew, if any of them bothered to look, that the people still dancing the night away below would see us pressed together like this. And I didn’t care.

I broke the kiss but I didn’t release her from my grasp. I smiled when her eyes fluttered open and she looked at me blissfully. Her cheeks were flushed, with excitement or pleasure, I couldn’t tell, but she looked content.

“You’re not mad?”

“I know I should be but…” I took her hands in mine to kiss them. “I love you that you did that. I love you so much. And I was so hard, so fucking hard…”

“Yes,” she whispered. “So I could feel.”

Carmen rolled her hips into me, and I groaned. Just then the lift doors opened, and we walked quickly outside, grabbing Carmen’s coat on the way, to the valet. Which is where I remembered that we had taken Uber to the party, and therefore had no car to take us home.

* * *

[ _“So then I says to Mabel I says…”_](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MQd2ZCdXaoc)  
(Bart Simpson)

**Betty & Veronica & Sienna**

Betty and Veronica found the loo, a chamber of marble and chrome that was most likely the most luxurious ladies’ they had ever visited. The two friends, who complemented each other in appearance (Veronica wore a sleek black velvet gown that made her look like Elizabeth Taylor while Betty’s white Grecian style gown called to mind Diane Kruger), spilled the contents of their makeup bags at a double vanity.

“Did you see the look on Sienna’s face when Carmen called her a simple bitch?” Betty shook her head, then reached for a tube of lipstick. “You Americans come up with some of the best insults, honestly.”

Veronica spritzed perfume into her considerable cleavage. “It was amazing. I didn’t know anybody’s face could get that red and crumply so fast!”

“Shame about her dress. Was it meant to be that ill-fitting, do you reckon? Though there must be something to be said for a frock that can somehow make you look unsexy and rather like a tart all at once.”

“Yeah, that something being ‘Whoever sewed this gown just gave up halfway through, and sorry you’re going to look terrible in it but good luck to you!”

The women laughed, so much so that they didn’t notice Sienna emerging from a cubicle. She stopped, staring at them in the mirror until she caught their eye.

“How dare you…” she sputtered.

“How dare we what?” Betty shook her head. “I can’t say that I’m sorry if we’ve offended you. If what that young lady said was true, then honestly…”

Veronica frowned. “And you didn’t even apologize to Tom. Shame on you!”

Sienna made a strangled cry, then stomped out of the room.

* * *

**Sienna Miller’s Beleaguered Press Rep POV**

Sienna blew past me, screaming that she had a headache and she wanted to go home and why didn’t I know where the bloody car was. When I gently reminded her that we had taken a taxi, she threw a fit, which made it difficult to escort her onto the kerb to hail another. Naturally the photographers were attracted to the sight and sound of her trying to light a cigarette, pacing while I ran around the corner looking for a cab, and throwing a tantrum. Once I got her sorted, I texted my boss that Sienna was probably going to fire us as her representation.

On my walk to the tube, my phone pinged. A message from the head of our firm:

 

 

> _Effective immediately we are no longer handling Sienna Miller’s press. After evidence from Luke Windsor/Prosper that clearly showed her harassing his client Tom Hiddleston during appearances in San Sebastian and tonight at the party for High-Rise, we ended our relationship with Ms. Miller. She has already been notified electronically, with hard copies to her and her solicitor in the morning. The representatives who accompanied Ms. Miller on the aforementioned occasions will be required to give a full and detailed written account of the events, especially any interactions between Ms. Miller and Ms. Hiddleston. These personnel should not expect to be reprimanded or disciplined._

* * *

_Doom doom doom da da, doom doom doom da da_  
_Da di da di da da, da da, daa daa daa_  
_Doom doom doom da da, doom doom doom da da_  
_Da di da di da da, da da, daa daa daa_  
_(Boyz II Men, “Motownphilly”)_

**Carmen POV**

“What’s that fuss over there?”

Tom was standing behind me, his arms around my waist, as we waited for the valet service to help us find transportation home. He kissed the top of my head.

“Not sure, Button, but it looks like photographers going bonkers over someone doing a weird sort of dance. Or is that a tantrum?”

“Well, better they’re over there instead of here wondering why your hands are so awfully close to my tits.”

Tom snorted, then leaned in close to whisper in my ear. “Do you think they’d really wonder about that, darling? I mean, have you seen your tits, your ripe and luscious tits, in this dress?”

I purred. “I do believe I have, yes.”

A shiver came over me when Tom pushed my hair off my neck and kissed me there.

“So when do I get to see your tits out of the dress?”

“Oh fuck me…”

“Mr. Hiddleston? Mrs. Hiddleston?” One of the valets came forward, a tentative smile on his face, and a ring of keys in his hand.

 _What?!_  “Oh, I’m sorry, but I’m not…” I sputtered but Tom cut me off with a grin.

“Yes? What is it? Have you found something for me and the missus?”

“Mr. Evans rode here on a Triumph loaned to him for the evening. The Triumph representative insisted you take it, with apologies to Mr. Evans of course. We’ll make sure he gets home another way, and there’s a number on the bike to call when it’s ready to be picked up.”

“Thanks. I’ll send Mr. Evans a bottle of something with my regards.” Tom took the keys, then walked us over to the bike.

“You know how to ride this thing?” I ran my hands over the leather seat.

“I learned ages ago. I had to take a refresher course for ‘The Night Manager’. Here’s your helmet, love.”

Getting on the bike after Tom was a bit awkward, though not as much as it could have been, for the slit in my dress made it easier for me to swing my leg over the seat. I moaned when my sex came into contact with the seat. We hadn’t yet brought down the visors on our helmets, so Tom heard me.

“You alright, darling?”

“Oh yes,” I whispered. “But if anybody asks about the stain I’m most likely going to leave on these wonderfully soft leather seats, tell them it was an act of God. Just don’t tell them the god in question was Loki.”

“Oh fuck, Button…”

“There’ll be time for that. But first, you have to get us home.”

If I thought I was horned up when we left the party, a 20 minute motorcycle ride made me feel like I was going to explode. The bike shaking between my legs was one thing. Tom rolling his hips, which ground his ass up against my pussy, very nearly killed me.

He just about left the motorcycle running, that’s how fast he parked as soon as we got home. We were just inside the door, pawing at each other when we realized we were still wearing our helmets.

Laughing, we took them off then ran upstairs to the bedroom. Tom began to undress while I switched on the stereo for a little mood music.

I didn’t expect the first song song that played to be “Motownphilly” by Boyz II Men. And I certainly didn’t know that, upon hearing this song, Tom would smile the biggest, goofiest smile I’d ever seen before performing a striptease.

His long arms flailing as he gyrated, his hips snaking and shaking just for me. Tom ran his hands over his chest, then played with the waist of his trousers, teasing me with his Adonis belt and then the upper swell of his ass before he took them off completely. He turned around and waved his butt around for me, and I think he might have even twerked.

I don’t think I’d laughed so hard in my life. The striptease was funny, sure, but it was also incredibly sexy. It made me so happy to see him dance. He made me happy.

I beckoned him onto the bed. His eyelids were heavy as I arranged a few pillows behind his head, then gently pushed him back. I guided his hand to his erect cock, covering it with mine as we began to stroke him. We moaned together.

“Car… just come here and fuck me.”

“Be patient, love.” I kissed him gently, nipping at his bottom lip before I sat back and looked at his face. “There’s something I want you to hear.”

I slithered over him, wiggling my ass a bit as my pelvis brushed against his hardness. I cued up the song I wanted, then got back into bed and began kissing Tom. His breath was hot and sweet on my lips, and his cock was hard and velvety in my hand. I was about to start fucking him when I remembered that if he did a striptease for me, I should do one for him.

I stood up on the mattress, rocking my hips in time to the song. I slowly tugged the dress down over my body. When my breasts were bared, the top of the gown draped around my waist, I ran my hands over them, tugging and tweaking the nipples while below me Tom begged to kiss them. I shook my head and began to sing along to my favorite verse of the song as I untied the merry widow and threw it on the floor.

* * *

 _Here I am, my love_  
_Just like when we first hooked up_  
_Feeling like I’m animal_  
_Feeling like you’re e_ dible  
Bendable  
(Run The Jewels, “Love Again (Akinyele Back)”)

**Tom POV**

Carmen is never so beautiful as when she is coming to me. She is never so sweet as when she is kissing me. She is never so warm and soft as when she is lying in my arms.

None of these romantic thoughts were on my mind as I watched her slowly undress. Standing astride me, eyelids heavy with desire, she tortured me. It was though Carmen stripped in slow motion. By the time her dress had slipped down to her belly, I had waited long enough. I wanted to fuck her, and I was going to.

“You ripped my dress!” Carmen laughed when I took the gown in my hands and split it.

“I’ll buy you a new one. NOW COME HERE.”

She didn’t resist when I tugged on her hands, instead sinking into my lap with a moan. I bit her shoulder and she gasped with pleasure. I continued, biting and nibbling up to her neck while I used my hands to position her so she could sink onto my cock. I didn’t move, not at first. She was so warm and wet and ready for me, but I’d been craving her tits too badly not to take them into my mouth.

I lapped slowly at her nipples, sucking and tugging as she whined in my ear. Her whines got louder when I slipped a hand between us and found her clit. I had only to stroke it slowly, carefully, while my tongue flicked faster and faster over the tight, hard peaks of her heaving breasts, for her to start squirming, a sign that she was getting near.

When she began to come, began to push back on my shoulder to put space between us, I growled at her.

“Not done yet, my little…”

And then she slapped me.

Hard.

“FUCK!”

I tightened my grasp but released her breast from my mouth. When I sank a finger into her folds, she wrapped her arms around my neck and cried out. My thumb continued to work her clit hard as she fell apart.

Carmen bucked, tightening around my cock and she felt so good. I wanted to come so badly. But not yet. I had to see her face.

I looked up and found her gazing at me. Her eyes were clear and bright, before she closed them, leaned down and kissed me as we surrendered, and came in each other’s arms.

* * *

 _Last night I lost my head_  
_And fell right back into your love_  
_I lay intoxicated while angels circled high above_  
_Deep in a perfect moment_  
_All at once it feels so right_  
_But when I wake I see reality turn back and bite_  
(Kylie Minogue, “Giving You Up”)

**Carmen POV**

I don’t know how long I had been sitting there on the couch, staring at my laptop, by the time Tom came back from his morning run. I looked up when I heard his key in the door.

“Button?” He joined me on the couch and put his arm around me when he saw what must have been a sorry expression on my face.

I turned the computer to him, and watched him as he began to read.

> _A source has confirmed what we and the rest of the world has long suspected: that English heartthrob Tom Hiddleston and American spitfire Carmen DiGregorio are romantically involved._
> 
> _The source witnessed a tense confrontation between Carmen and Tom’s_ High-Rise _co-star, Sienna Miller, which took place last night at a party for the newest film from director Ben Wheatley. As these candid pictures show, Miss Miller was visibly distraught as Miss DiGregorio bullied her just for being friends with Tom._
> 
> _The evidence of Carmen and Tom’s relationship comes not from this conversation but from a wire service photograph taken of the crowds in attendance. The picture, which has been picked up everywhere, shows the two of them standing close together in a glass lift, and it is plain to see that they are kissing, and that Mr. Hiddleston’s hand is placed not so lightly on Miss DiGregorio’s posterior._

I could do nothing but cry.

“Button.” Tom set the computer down on the coffee table, then wrapped me in his arms. “It’s alright, darling.”

“But you see, right? It’s going to run. She’s gonna plant it. Sienna’s gonna tell them to print the story, and I… I’m not a bully!”

“I know you aren’t.” He kissed my cheek. “That’s not who you are.”

“No,” I sniffed and turned to look at him. “I know but…”

“You’re my little minx, aren’t you?” Tom pushed a lock of hair out of my face then leaned in to whisper in my ear.

“You’re the girl who…”  _(kiss)_  “… dumped her evil asshole shit of a college boyfriend. You are…” _(nibble)_  “… the woman who climbed the corporate ladder at work, broke up that little boys club…”  _(lick)_  “… you’re the devil who… oh yes, darling, I do love it when you run your fingers through my hair like that, now kiss me… mmm, thank you madam. Ah, the brat who read the riot act to a pompous English ass on a cold winter’s day… gave me so much shit… and then allowed me to fuck her and befriend her and console her and love her.”

Tom pushed me back gently, settling between my legs so he could rest his head on my chest. I chuckled when he slid a hand under my sweater, found my left breast, brushed his fingers gently over my nipple.

“Button. My darling Button.”

“Yeah. Your Button.” I closed my eyes and we lay there, breathing slowly. I was about to wriggle down and get Tom to make out with me when the buzzer sounded. “Boo!”

Tom pushed himself off me, pressed a kiss to my forehead, and went to the intercom.

“Yeah?”

“Tom, it’s me. Let me in.”

“Right.” He unlocked the door and left it ajar before coming back to the couch to sit with me, draping his arm over my shoulder.

Luke came through the door. “I just wanted to tell you…”

“We know,” Tom nodded. “Sienna said she’d plant the story. She emailed Carmen this morning.”

I shrugged. “I really should take my email address off my LinkedIn.”

Luke smiled. “Sienna says a lot of things.”

“What is that supposed to mean?” I looked at Luke as he plopped down in a chair to join us.

“I rang her rep to see what the fuck was going on…”

“Oooh, you said a swear!”

“Very funny, Carmen. I do, in fact, swear occasionally,” Luke said drily. “Her rep informed me that as of last night, they are no longer working with Miss Miller. And, apparently, no other reputable agency in town is either.”

“What about the story?”

“It’s a tabloid. Granted one with a lot of readers but nobody will believe them.”

“Oh,” I nodded. “Good.”

“What’s wrong, Button? Tell me.”

I looked at Tom and smiled. “I kinda wish they’d believe the other bit, you know. About you and I being together.”

Luke’s eyes sparkled with mischief. “I have a plan for that.”

“Oh dear…” Tom leaned forward.

“It involves Tumblr…”

“Oh definitely not!” Tom’s cheeks flushed as I began to giggle to myself.

“Tom, please. I happened upon the blog of that lovely girl who came up with the, erm, ‘ragnacock’ hashtag a few weeks ago.”

When I cackled, Tom just covered his face. I rubbed his back. “Go ahead, Luke.”

“Yes. That girl posted a recap of last night’s events. I didn’t know you had met her at the party last night!”

“Wait, we met ragnacock girl?” I sat up. “I should have figured… and her friend! Damn! They were so nice and cute!.”

“Well, they thought you were too.” Luke pulled his iPhone out and gave it to me. “Read.”

I held it between me and Tom so we could read together.

There we were. The pictures of Tom with Betty and Veronica that I took. A faraway shot of us in the glass elevator, kissing. And a few paragraphs about how much they enjoyed the party, how excited they were to meet us (which made me blush), what happened with Sienna, and how after we left they ended up going out for karaoke with Luke Evans. The picture of them banging on tambourines while Luke belted into a microphone made me snort with laughter.

This passage made me cry:

> _The best bit, apart from hearing the most epic takedown of, well, ever, and, of course, MEETING TOM, was interacting with Carmen. It was brief, but she was really nice. Taking pictures of us, grinning with pride when Tom kissed us (on the cheek, of course). I almost didn’t take that picture of the two of them in the lift. It’s a private moment, but they looked so connected _I just had to. They were so sweet.__

I handed Luke’s phone back to him. He stood up, straightened his jacket, and patted the top of my head.

“I’ve already got the interns at work sharing the post. The Hiddlestoners are loving it. They’re really quite something, aren’t they? Lovely.” Luke made a slight bow, then left us alone.

When I turned to Tom he kissed me deeply. When he pulled me in for a tight hug, I sighed.

“Feel better?”

Tom nodded. “It was a bit tetchy there for a second.”

“I know.” I looked at him. “You hide it well.”

“Some things are better hidden more so than others.”

“Really? Like what?”

He shook his head. “I’ll show you later. I don’t want to end this nice moment we’re having here. However,” he whispered, “I feel that I should warn you that ragnacock may or may not be starting later this afternoon.”

“Oh.” I nodded slowly. “Should I tell Tumblr about that?”

“Absolutely not!”

I squealed with laughter as Tom began tickling me before he chased me back upstairs and into bed.


End file.
